


Wolf Moon New Year Glazed Graham Feast

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Basting, Cannibalism, Cooking, Fanart, Groundhog Day, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Naked Will Graham, Nudity, Wolves, baster, glazed, glossy, main course will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Hannibal has found himself in a Groundhog Day situation - this is one of the recipes he tried - Will, may or may not be into it :) - very much open to interpretation...Has he added the stuffing yet?  etc...this post on my tumblr





	Wolf Moon New Year Glazed Graham Feast

 

* * *

 

 

ingredients include: star anise, cloves, apples, chestnuts, lemons, thyme, rosemary, plums, peaches, bay leaves, red currants, pomegranates, shallots, honey, brandy and of course cinnamon and salt!


End file.
